Cybersex selon un défi d'Ivrian
by Boudi-Melanthouille
Summary: Harry, devenu auror, trompe le temps en surfant sur internet. Il rencontre le mystérieux "Merlin" et le retrouve au chaudron baveur. Ils font l'amour mais l'homme disparaît dans la nature sans dévoiler son identité. Harry va tout tenter pour le retrou
1. Default Chapter

Titre : Cybersex

Auteur : Mélantha

Sur un synopsis d'Ivrian

Disclaimer : Voilà, je suis né en 1985, donc, quand les premiers HP sont sorti, j'étais encore trop jeune pour être écrivain et JKR m'a pris de vitesse. Zut !!! A charge de revanche ! En attendant, les personnages lui appartiennent, à elle et à sa maison d'édition, ainsi qu'à la Warner.

Notes : Ceci est une réponse au défi d'Ivrian

Rating : R, enfin pour ce chapitre limite Nc-17

Tandis qu'il s'avançait dans l'obscurité d'une chambre anonyme du chaudron baveur, le survivant était partagé entre une excitation légitime pour un rendez-vous comme celui là et une anxiété un peu futile. Il aurait dû craindre un piège ; après tout il était l'homme qui avait vaincu le mage noir, mais les questions qu'il se posait étaient autrement plus légères. Il se demandait si l'homme était bien fait, s'il était aussi bon amant qu'il était subtil lors de leurs entretiens cybernétiques, si au fond ce n'était pas qu'un paumé ou un pervers incapable d'assumer une relation avec une personne « réelle ». Il n'était en fait même pas sûr que ce fût réellement un homme ; il s'imaginait volontiers faire courir ses doigts sur un ventre ferme et atterrir sur la courbe d'un Mont de Vénus. Cette pensée suffit à faire baisser un peu la température de son corps en ébullition.

Soudain, Harry entendit une respiration à peine audible un peu plus loin sur la masse sombre qui devait être le lit... C'était Merlin... Juste Merlin... Merlin, un nom d'emprunt, un pseudo, comme on le dit dans le jargon.

- Bonsoir, dit-il à la fois plus conscient du risque qu'il prenait en venant ici mais aussi plus émoustillé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été dans sa courte existence.

S'il avait été amoureux à ce moment là, le jeune homme se serait imaginé l'objet de sa convoitise étendu, là, mais tous les êtres qui avaient hantés les rêves du brun durant son adolescence étaient maintenant devenu des amis et le cœur comme le lit du survivant restaient désespérément vides.

°Pas ce soir° se dit-il. Non, ce soir Harry laissait les idées sombres au placard et profitait de la première personne qui voulait prendre soin de lui depuis la fin de la guerre.

- Bonsoir, répondit l'autre puis il continua : J'ai un avantage sur vous, ce soir. Je sais qui je vais « baiser». Sa voix avait un accent étrange probablement un sortilège de dissimulation.

- Oh, mais qui a dit que c'est vous qui alliez me baiser ?

- Vous jouez sur les mots là, monsieur Potter ! Rétorqua le second.

- Peut être pourriez vous cessez de me cacher votre identité. Comme vous l'avez dit, vous avez un sérieux avantage sur moi et ça réveille mon côté chieur.

- Pourtant, en tant que héros du monde sorcier, vous devez avoir beaucoup de prérogative dans notre société.

- Pas exactement, mais si vous voulez parler de ça, je propose qu'on le fasse dans nos mails.

- Voilà une attitude très Griffondoresque, si fonceuse, monsieur... répondit l'homme qui avait visiblement compris l'allusion du brun. Harry n'était pas là pour parler.

- Harry, appelle-moi Harry. Le survivant avait prononcé ses mots dans un murmure ; l'autre faillit gémir tellement la voix du jeune héros pouvait être une ode à la luxure.

Il se leva et couvrit la distance qui le séparait de son amant pour la nuit et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à embrasser Harry, ce dernier recula la tête...

- Attendez... Et vous, comment dois-je vous appeler ?

- Merlin, puisque c'est ce que tu voudras hurler lorsque je serais sur toi.

- Bien présomptueux...

- Je peux me permettre de l'être, vu que tu ne sais pas qui je suis.

Ce fut alors Harry qui s'avança vers l'ombre qui lui faisait face. Il noua ses bras autour de la nuque de l'homme et pendant quelques secondes leurs souffles se mêlèrent sans qu'aucun d'eux ne veuille briser cet état de félicité.

L'amant mystérieux se décida enfin à rompre leur immobilité de statuts. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles du sorcier. Comme Harry ne réagissait pas « Merlin », força la barrière de ses lèvres ; il y appuya les siennes si violemment que le Brun dû entrouvrir la bouche. Une langue taquine s'empara de la sienne. Ça faisait si longtemps que le survivant n'avait pas tenu d'homme dans ses bras. Il n'était même plus sûr de savoir comment faire mais son vis-à-vis mettait tant d'ardeur dans ses baisers que Harry se laissa emporter dans le tourbillon des sensations. Chacun de ses nerfs sembla se contracter pour aller se loger contre le corps de son sombre amant.

Il glissa sa tète contre la jugulaire de « Merlin » et huma son odeur suave. Il avait déjà senti cela quelque part mais ne parvenais pas à savoir où. S'il avait suivi plus attentivement les cours de potion, peut être aurait il pu reconnaître le parfum de l'homme. En effet, en dernière année, ils avaient étudiés la alchimie olfactive. Il se donna des baffes mentalement pour n'avoir fait qu'apprécier les fesses du professeur. Il déposa de petits baiser sur la peau de l'homme avant de la mordiller doucement en remontant vers le lobe de l'oreille.

De son côté « Merlin » s'évertuait à défaire les boutons du survivant. Harry ôta lui-même ceux de ses manchettes et fit glisser la chemise de ses épaules. L'étoffe s'évanouit doucement sur la moquette du sol. Comme le mouchoir qui marque le début d'une course sauvage, ce fut le signal qui permit aux deux amants de se montrer plus acharnés.

L'atmosphère dans la chambre était devenue aussi lourde qu'une chape de plomb, un mélange de magie et de désir qui pesait sur l'esprit des deux adultes comme une délicieuse douleur.

Bientôt leurs vêtements furent éparpillés aux quatre coins de la chambre. « Merlin » debout devant Harry dessinait des arabesques sur l'épiderme du brun avec sa baguette. Les deux sorciers étaient si puissants que leur simple passion suffisait à faire étinceler la pointe du morceau de bois. Harry, bien que perdant pied sous la suavité de la caresse, tenta de rassembler ses esprits et observa l'homme afin de distinguer ses traits. Sans ses lunettes, c'était peine perdue. Ses dernières devaient avoir atterri quelque part dans la pièce.

Le survivant posa ses mains sur le visage de l'homme et essaya d'imprimer dans son esprit ses contours, ses angles, sa texture.

- Occupe-toi d'une autre baguette ! Intima Harry en saisissant celle de l'homme pour la jeter au loin.

Il s'adossa au pilier du lit à baldaquin et l'autre s'agenouilla devant lui. Il parcourut le ventre du brun avec ses doigts, s'attarda sur l'os saillant de l'aine et déposa ses lèvres sur la fine ligne de poils qui traçaient leur chemin du nombril au boxer. Ses mains glissèrent sous celui-ci par les canons pour s'emparer des fesses du sorcier. Il appuya sa tête contre la verge à travers le tissu avant de faire glisser le tissu le long des jambes du survivant.

Harry avait l'impression que tout son pouvoir s'enfonçait jusqu'à son sexe et liquéfiait au passage ses organes internes. Il tremblait comme une feuille, tentant de contenir le flot des émotions. Le jeune homme s'empara de la chevelure de l'homme et savoura le contact soyeux des mèches désordonnées de son partenaire sous sa paume.

« Merlin » laissa sa respiration caresser doucement le membre dressé devant lui, soumettant Harry à la plus délicieuse des tortures.

- Vas-y ! Souffla le survivant

- Tu n'as pas dit le mot magique, dit l'autre sorcier malicieusement.

- Quoi ? Gémit Harry au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Le mot magique, reprit l'autre plus calmement.

- Abracadabra, tenta Harry, non sans un certain humour.

- Tatata...

- Siteplè

- S'il te plait... Et ??? Interrogea le sorcier

- Prend-moi dans ta bouche, suce-moi, fais-moi jouir !!!! Ça va là ? Hurla le survivant à l'agonie.

Alors l'autre laissa courir sa langue sur la verge tendue du garçon, mordilla très délicatement la peau du sorcier, s'attarda sur la gland déjà humide avant d'aspirer les testicules du brun dans sa bouche. A ce moment là, la tête d'Harry bascula contre le pilier en bois. Puis l'homme le prit dans sa bouche, jusqu'au fond de sa gorge, le tirant avidement.

L'ancien Griffondor sentait les doigts de l'homme s'enfoncer dans la peau de sa cuisse. Il aurait certainement des bleus le lendemain mais pour l'instant la souffrance faisait partie intégrante du plaisir. Il finit par venir dans la bouche de l'homme qui remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres pour lui faire partager sa saveur. Son orgasme avait été comme un tourbillon ; il était sûr d'avoir entendu la mer qui pourtant était à des kilomètres et le vent s'était levé dans la chambre comme si les éléments eux-mêmes voulaient participer au spectacle.

Son esprit était encore embrumé dans les limbes du plaisir lorsque l'homme l'étendit dans le lit. Ses lèvres se lancèrent dans un fou combat contre celle du Griffondor.

Harry passa sur l'autre et parcourut son torse de baisers. Sa langue rencontra un des tétons de son partenaire. Il le mordit furtivement avant de descendre glisser sa langue dans son nombril.

Le survivant se nourrissait de chaque son que produisait son homologue, ceux-ci augmentaient son propre plaisir. Il imagina des yeux assombris de désir au dessus de lui. Soudain, l'incongruité de la situation le frappa. Il était dans une chambre, dans les ténèbres, avec un parfait inconnu. Ce constat ne fit qu'augmenter son excitation.

Il posa ses mains sur le sexe de son partenaire avec convoitise. Son partenaire était d'une taille impressionnante.

- Tu es si dur, murmura-il

- Laisse-moi te prendre, répondit l'autre

- Aide moi à me préparer, susurra le brun

Harry s'agenouilla sur les jambes de son amant et glissa un premier doigt le long de ses fesses avant de venir titiller l'entrée de son anus.

- Ce que tu fais est incroyablement érotique, dit le sorcier en sortant un flacon de la table de chevet. Tandis qu'Harry s'empalait sur son propre doigt.

- Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose, petite tête de linottes ? Tu ne changeras donc jamais ? Ajouta-il.

Continuant à faire aller et venir son index dans son petit anneau de muscles Harry demanda à Merlin d'appliquer le lubrifiant lui-même.

Le mystérieux amant enduit donc généreusement ses doigts du liquide et fit glisser son majeur au côté de celui de Harry tandis qu'il le maintenait contre lui avec une seconde main posée sur ses reins.

L'union de leurs extrémités à l'intérieur du corps de survivant était d'une prodigieuse intimité. Leurs torses se serraient l'un contre l'autre, leurs respirations se mêlaient délicatement. On aurait dit que leur derme pouvait se fondre l'un dans l'autre. Ils bougeaient avec grâce l'un contre l'autre.

Lorsque Harry fut prêt, il chassa les mains de Merlin qui passa sur lui et glissa les jambes du survivant sur ses épaules.

- Ça va ? Demanda-il !

- Je t'en supplie ! Entre en moi ! Merlin ! Cria le jeune Potter.

- Je t'avais dit que tu hurlerais ça ! dit-il.

Il empala alors le brun sur sa virilité et tout deux crièrent de plaisir, immobile quelques secondes il savoura l'étroitesse de l'ancien Griffondor. Puis, comme Harry cambrait le dos pour s'offrir plus profondément, Merlin entama un mouvement de va et viens dans l'intimité du sorcier. Comme elle l'avait fait plutôt la magie sembla les engloutir. Il ne faisait plus qu'un avec l'univers tout entier. Chaque parcelle de leurs chair s'emblait s'animer d'un feu propre. Leurs veines brûlaient comme si de la lave filait à l'intérieur.

- « Merlin » ! hurla Harry au point de faire trembler les fondations de l'auberge tandis qu'il répandait sa semence sur son amant.

L'autre sentit tous les muscles du jeune sorcier se contracter et explosa lui aussi dans une vague de couleurs indescriptibles.

Le pouvoir déserta la chambre en un clin d'œil et les deux compagnons sombrèrent dans une profonde léthargie.

A son réveil, le jeune Harry Potter retrouva une moitié de lit vide. Ses lunettes avaient été déposées sur la table de chevet. Ses habits étaient pliés sur une chaise mais « Merlin » le plus extraordinaire amant de monde sorcier n'était pas là.

Il se leva avec peine et se traîna péniblement jusqu'aux volets qu'il ouvrit. La lumière blafarde du matin envahit la chambre. Le survivant repéra un miroir comme il l'avait deviné son corps était couvert de bleus, de morsures et de suçons.

Il se promit de mener une enquête pour retrouver son camarade de jeu. Puisque personne d'autre ne pourrait lui faire autant de bien.

- On ne me donne pas de mandat intéressant au boulot alors je vais m'en donner moi-même des missions.

Première étape : Se trouver un coéquipier dans cette enquête et Harry savait exactement qui appeler.

A suivre

°°°OOO°°°OOO°°°

Par curiosité, j'aimerais savoir qui vous voyez dans le rôle de l'amant secret et interdiction de répondre « MOI » ! Siouplet envoyez-moi une petite review ! Ça prend pas longtemps et ça fait tellement plaisir. En plus, il ne faut pas qu'Ivrian pense que je lui massacre son idée par manque de talent !


	2. Décalage

Titre : Cybersex

Auteur : Mélantha

Sur un synopsis d'Ivrian

Rating : R

Notes :

Ce chapitre est pour mon bêta lecteur. C'est un hommage à toutes nos joutes verbales. J'ai voulu l'amitié d'Hermione et de Harry comme la notre. Pour mes lecteurs, je m'excuse d'être si peu présente mais je suis complètement débordée. Mon médecin m'a dit que je courrai au burn-out. Je vous livre donc un tout petit chapitre, très court et je pense fonctionner ainsi à l'avenir. Pareil pour les réponses aux reviews, je ne les mettrai que lorsque j'aurais du temps. J'en suis désolée mais je fais avec les moyens du bord.

Chapitre II : Décalage

- Franchement, pour un auror, tu me déçois ! Lança la jeune brune en regardant son pitoyable ancien camarade.

- Oui, je sais, j'ai pris des risques inconsidérés. Vas-y sermonne moi !

- Ça ? Non ! Rien à péter des risques ! La guerre est finie de toute manière mais je ne te reconnais pas... Me demander mon aide pour cette enquête, ça ne te ressemble pas. Ils sont vraiment en train de te légumifier au département.

- ...

La réaction d'Hermione avait le mérite d'être déconcertante. Dans son job, Harry avait eu affaire à beaucoup de psychopathes... qui étaient plus prévisibles que la sorcière. C'est pour dire.

- Ça va tu penses survivre ? Dit-elle, en agitant une main devant son nez pour le ramener sur terre.

- Par où dois-je commencer selon toi ?

- Simple, tu connais combien de sorciers... sur la terre toute entière... qui possèdent des ordinateurs ?

- Ben, il y en a beaucoup !!!!

Hermione secoua la tête, compatissante devant cette stupidité, qui ne cessait de la sidérer.

- Une centaine au maximum dont une vingtaine en Grande-Bretagne.

- Rajoute tout ceux qui y ont accès dans leurs unis.

- Juste ! Par contre, il n'y a qu'une seule université mixte ici, la mienne et je ne crois pas que, parmi les sorciers, il y en aient beaucoup qui soient gays.

- Il y a en tout cas Draco.

La sorcière étouffa un petit rire derrière sa main. Elle connaissait le passé complexe de ses deux anciens camarades.

- Si tu veux mon avis, il n'est pas assez stupide pour avoir envie d'être avec toi.

- Hey !!!!!

- Revenons à mon uni ! Lança Hermione pour calmer le jeu et ne pas faire les frais du sens des réparties de Harry.

Ils remercièrent d'un mouvement de tête Maude, la serveuse du « Witch White Pub », qui venait de leur apporter deux « Fizwizbiz pastis » et trinquèrent chaleureusement.

- Je t'en prie... Dit Harry pour que la sorcière continue son petit discours.

- Il y a Bones, le frère du Susan, et Blank qui tapent dans ton râtelier.

- Dans le tien aussi ! Dois-je te rappeler que c'est Blank qui a convertit Ron ?

- Merci, rappelle-moi tous les jours que Ron est devenu homo pendant qu'il sortait avec moi ! Je ne complexe déjà pas assez comme ça.

Harry rajouta mentalement « On ne le devient pas, on l'est. » mais il n'aurait pas pris le risque de le dire à haute voix une nouvelle fois. Hermione connaissait le refrain.

- Tiens, Ron aussi à des ordis chez lui.

- Je t'interdis ne serait-ce que d'imaginer que tu as couché avec mon ex.

- Cool ! Dit-il en plaçant ses mains devant lui en signe d'apaisement.

Les deux anciens élèves de Poudlard se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire de concert. L'école était déjà loin derrière mais les liens qui s'y étaient tissés étaient plus forts que ne l'avait été le conflit avec Voldemort. Harry, Hermione, Draco, Ron n'imaginaient plus vivre les uns sans les autres. Oui, la présence de Draco dans la troupe des trois mousquetaires pouvait sembler étonnante. En voulant servir ses intérêts égoïstement dans la guerre du monde sorcier, Draco avait contribué, voire provoqué la victoire.

Anti-héro par excellence, la jeunesse le vénérait. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé qu'il deviendrait un jour le maître à penser de toute cette vague de petits révolutionnaires excités et même s'il feignait avoir cette situation en horreur, personne n'était dupe. Draco adorait ça.

D'autres étaient partis pour le firmament ou moins loin : Ginny morte, Hagrid mort, Dumbledore mort et remplacé par Sev à la tête de l'école, Nev et Luna en stage en Argentine dans un coin tellement paumé qu'ils ne pouvaient ni transplaner, ni emprunter une cheminée, Seamus, trop occupé avec son job de chef de la ligue de quiddich, George mort, Fred en dépression. Les batailles avaient aussi laissé leur lot de blessures physiques mais surtout morales. Et puis, on finissait quand même par recommencer à vivre, un peu plus fataliste, pas moins heureux, peut être plus vivant, maintenant qu'on savait ce qu'était la mort.

Économiquement, le monde sorcier était confronté à sa plus terrible crise. Le marché de l'emploi, au plus mal ; les jeunes, mal employés et pour des salaires de misère. Harry pouvait s'estimer heureux d'avoir trouvé une place d'auror. Même avec son CV, se faire engager relevait du miracle. Alors peu importe que ses tâches soient aussi minables, il restait dans le département sécurité.

Hermione s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil. Sa jupe glissa un peu sur ses cuisses. Comme le disais souvent Blaise connu pour son sens de l'ironie : « La guerre a surtout des bons côtés, elle remonte les jupes ».

Harry pensa quelques secondes à cette phrase. Oh, il n'y avait pas vraiment matière à réflexion mais c'est bien de méditer sur des bêtises. On oublie les vrais problèmes. A sa manière, Blaise est un grand philosophe.

- Ça va ? Harry ? Tu as l'air songeur demanda la sorcière d'un air inquiet.

- Bien, bien ! Dit-il en souriant faiblement. Comme souvent, ses souvenirs le minaient. Dans ces cas là, la meilleure solution était de se dépenser physiquement. A défaut de retrouver son camarade de jeu, il irait voir une autre paire de manche : son Nimbus 3000 et son Tempête d'argent.

Il s'excusa auprès de la sorcière et transplana jusqu'au stade. Il y croiserait certainement son coéquipier, Olivier Dubois.

Ils avaient besoin d'entraînement, s'ils voulaient gagner le tournoi du Willbusshire. Le niveau de l'équipe était catastrophique. Trop de membres, à l'instar d'Harry, ne jouaient qu'en amateurs. Les sportifs étaient obligés de travailler parallèlement à leurs activités sportives. Les caisses de la fédération n'avaient jamais semblé aussi vides. D'une certaine manière, la situation ne dérangeait pas le survivant. Il n'aurait pas aimé devoir se restreindre à ne faire que du sport ou ne servir que le gouvernement. Ainsi, il pouvait joindre les deux.

§§§ooo§§§ooo§§§

J'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé ce chapitre trop barbant. L'action n'évolue pas beaucoup mais j'avais besoins de situer l'action. Déjà deux suspects sur la table et le troisième, c'est pour le prochain chapitre.


	3. Chapter 3

C'était un jour comme les autres au stade sorcier d'Edinburgh. Le soleil brillait ; les petits oiseaux chantaient et évidemment, Oliver Wood, capitaine, joueur et entraîneur de l'équipe de Quiddich d'Angleterre, heureux propriétaire du dossard numéro un engueulait copieusement une bande de gamins qui n'en avaient probablement pas demandé autant. Deux d'entre eux étaient en train d'exécuter des séries de pompes.

Oliver n'avait jamais été très doué pour la pédagogie. Son désir de faire partager sa passion à des jeunes enfants partait d'une bonne intention mais je soupçonnais mon capitaine d'avoir susciter plus de vocations de bureaucrates, que de joueurs de Quiddich.

- Arrête un peu de les torturer ! Ce ne sont pas de professionnels. Vient plutôt m'aider à m'échauffer, ordonnai-je à mon vieil ami.

- Bon, les gosses aller jouer, conclut-il à regret.

Je commençai par quelques exercices de stretching avec ma serviette. Je la plaçai autour de mon cou et je tirai la nuque en arrière tout en résistant avec le linge. Ensuite Oliver m'aida à étirer mes adducteurs et mes mollets. J'avais toujours bien aimé m'échauffer avec lui. C'était un sadique fini mais, en général, mes performances étaient bien meilleures grâce à lui. Après quelques rotations des abdos avec nos balais nous étions fin près.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, les enfants avaient vraiment l'air de s'amuser. Oliver les observait parfois pour voir si personne ne se faisait transformer en bouillie de cognards.

- Aujourd'hui on bosse avec des balles de tennis moldue, déclara Oliver... Je les lance et tu rattrapes avant qu'elles ne tombent au sol.

- Je suis à toi, répondis-je en souriant.

Au début, l'exercice était plutôt simple. Mon entraîneur avait démultiplié les balles à sa disposition. Il était donc assis dans une espèce de mer jaune fluo du plus seyant effet. Le brun avait commencé par me lancer des balles assez lentement et selon des trajectoires diverses en les inclinant plus ou moins. De temps en temps, je pouvais même me permettre de fanfaronner parce que j'avais réussi une manœuvre assez jolie. Comme je vous l'ai dit, Oliver était un sadique et bientôt la fréquence de ses lancés augmenta sensiblement, si bien que je devais me démener comme un beau diable sur mon balai pour rattraper un maximum de balles. J'alternai les embardées, les virages en queue de poisson, les feintes de Wronski sans même arriver à rattraper la moitié des balles.

Les enfants avaient arrêté leur partie et nous observaient en riant. Si j'en avais eu le temps, je leur aurais tiré la langue.

Quand cet espèce de dictateur de Wood se décida à se calmer. Je fis très dignement descendre mon balai à un mètre du sol, où j'esquissai une petite courbette devant les applaudissements des jeunes avant de... m'affaler sans grâce sur le sol. Je restai ainsi plusieurs minutes, les quatre fer en l'air, tentant péniblement de reprendre ma respiration. Même le combat final contre Voldemort avait été moins éprouvant physiquement.

Mon coéquipier saisit le manche de mon balai d'une main et me tendit l'autre pour m'aider à me relever.

Une fois debout, sans le remarquer, je laissai ma main un peu trop longtemps dans celle de mon vis-à-vis. Ce qui nous valu les boutades des enfants :

- Oliver et Harry cœur. Ils se donnent la main, chantonnèrent en cœur les petits diablotins.

Nous nous sommes, bien sûr, immédiatement lâchés mais le mal était fait. Wood gratifia les jeunes de son regard le plus assassin avant de les envoyer à la douche.

Arrivés au banc de touche, Oliver me lança une bouteille d'eau. Malheureusement, j'étais bien trop épuisé pour que mes réflexes suivent. Un litre de flotte avait donc percuté mon nez de plein fouet en produisant un craquement sonore.

- Aie, nom de Merlin, hurlai-je en portant la main à mon nez endoloris.

Wood sursauta en m'entendant crier. Mon coéquipier paniquait. Il tournait en rond, la bouteille à la main, en essayant de se souvenir de la formule de glaçage.

- Ch'est Nunglachies, la formule, dis-je en appuyant sur mon nez.

- Nunglachies, clama Oliver tandis qu'il agitait nerveusement sa baguette. Le contraste avec son apparence habituelle était saisissant. Il était connu pour être un des hommes les plus séduisants du monde sorcier. Ses frasques faisaient la une des journaux à scandales et la presse féminine vantait généreusement son look de dandy SO SEXY and SO BRITISH. En ce moment, avec ses yeux exorbités, mon entraîneur ne ressemblait en rien au séducteur flegmatique que les médias dépeignaient.

Wood répéta le sort plusieurs fois en s'irritant de plus en plus.

Évidement rien ne se produisit. Comme mon nez était cassé, j'avais très mal prononcé le sort. C'est alors que je vis son agenda je le pris et inscrivit l'enchantement exact en écriture phonétique : Ninglacies.

- Ah, oui, par Merlin, j'avais complètement oublié. Je suis infiniment désolé, dit-il en gigotant.

Wood transforma un peu d'eau en glace. Il me tendit le bloc emballé dans quelques bandages et je l'appliquai moi-même sur mon visage. Le froid calma un peu la douleur.

Nous devions encore sortir du stade pour arriver à transplaner à Ste-Mangouste, où une infirmière pourrait réparer mon nez.

Oliver partit en premier pour récupérer nos affaires aux vestiaires. C'est alors que je vis une petite carte sur le sol. C'était l'adresse d'un café Internet moldu sur Londres. Il me semble que Wood ne vivait pas très loin de là. J'imaginai qu'elle était tombée de son agenda pendant que j'avais noté le sort.

Magic Internet

67 Downing Street

London

°°°§§§°°°§§§°°°§§§°°°

Le lendemain, je fus réveillé par un bruit bien connu et jamais très agréable à sept heure du matin, celui de ma boite de message.

Avant mon premier café de la journée, on peut dire de moi que je suis le croisement improbable entre un homme des cavernes, un charretier et un schizophrène paranoïaque. J'ai donc péniblement sorti ma tête de son nid de coussin moelleux et j'ai laissé émerger un pied de l'enchevêtrement de couvertures pour l'y remettre aussitôt. Le 12 Grimmault Place était le seul endroit aussi froid même en juillet.

La vieille chèvre du portrait avait visiblement entendu le bruit émis par mon ordinateur. Elle s'était donc mise à pester allègrement contre les moldus et leurs inventions absurdes.

A propos d'inventions, j'avais récemment développé un sort qui me garantissait trois heures de tranquillité en rendant cette satanée peau de vache muette. Par malheur, avec mon nez, j'étais incapable de le lancer. Je me contentai donc de lui balancer une pantoufle en passant à côté d'elle dans un tourbillon de vêtements aussi rouge que mon peignoir.

- Le vilain Potter à le nez encore plus tordus maintenant mais qu'il est moche et hargneux ce sale amoureux de moldus ! cria l'horrible bonne femme.

- Mal baisée ! répondis-je depuis la cuisine.

- Moche toi-même ! ajoutai-je en murmurant agressivement.

Ma première dose de caféine quotidienne contribua à me rendre le sourire. Ensuite, j'envoyai Hedwige à mon supérieur, MadEye. Je ne pouvais décemment pas me rendre au travail avec ma voix de canard. Ce n'est pas par coquetterie, naturellement, que je refuse d'aller au taf. Imaginez seulement qu'un ancien mangemort vous tient en joue avec sa baguette et qu'au lieu de le stupefixer vous le ztubeficzier, et bien vous êtes mort. Je vous le dis, vous êtes mort.

Je comptais bien profiter de ma journée pour enquêter sur l'identité de mon mystérieux amant. En commençant : par le café Internet où se rend Wood.

Mais avant cela, je voulais aller consulter mes mails.

J'avais reçu un message. Avec un peu de chance, c'était Merlin.

Tandis que j'entrai dans ma chambre le téléphone sonna ; je suis un sorcier du 21 ème siècle, vous savez ! J'ai un ordinateur, une télé moldue, un lecteur mp3 et même un téléphone sans fil qui ne me sert pas à grand-chose. La seule personne à me téléphoner est Hermione. Elle trouve la poudre de cheminette terriblement intrusive, pour reprendre ses propres termes

Une fois Ron a essayé de m'appeler mais Hermione n'a toujours pas réussi à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'a pas besoin de hurler dans le combiné.

- La Gazette a titré sur ton nez cassé, dit ma vieille amie abruptement.

- Bonjour aussi ! Comment vas-tu ? Oh moi, très bien merci, répondis-je ironiquement.

- C'est vraiment gonflé de leur part, tu devrais les attaquer en justice. Si des mangemorts apprennent que tu ne peux plus te défendre. Ils vont en profiter pour se venger, s'énerva Hermione.

- Tu surestimes vraiment nos ennemis, rétorquai-je parfaitement calme alors que je tapotai mon mot de passe sur le clavier de Draculot, c'est le nom que j'ai donné à mon ordinateur parce que « erreur fatale » me boit littéralement le sang.

J'entamai une petite danse de la victoire sur mon siège en voyant que c'était bien Merlin qui venait de m'écrire. Par contre, je déchantai immédiatement : Mon amant n'avait même pas écrit un mot. Il y avait juste une pièce jointe. Si c'était encore une de ses chaînes de l'amitié, j'allais la lui faire bouffer... quand je l'aurais retrouvé... et... après lui avoir fait subir les derniers outrages.

Pas de virus détecté, voulez vous télécharger le fichier ?

De son côté, Hermione tempêtait toujours sur l'amateurisme des journalistes de la Gazette du sorcier mais je ne l'écoutai plus depuis longtemps, me contentant seulement d'éloigner le combiné lorsque le volume montait un peu trop.

Je cliquai sur télécharger le fichier puis sur enregistrement dans la boite de dialogue.

Bien ou mal m'en pris je ne saurais le dire. Disons que le moment était mal choisi ! A peine le fichier fut ouvert, que des montages représentant mes éventuels suspects en petite tenue se mirent à défiler sur l'écran. Il devait y avoir de la magie là-dessous. En effet, lorsque je pensais à une personne immédiatement son visage apparaissait sur l'écran. Or, étant au téléphone avec Hermione, je me focalisais parfois un peu trop sur elle. Par Merlin, je ne peux vraiment pas vous décrire ça.

D'ailleurs plus le diaporama avançait plus les images étaient osées.

- Heu, Hermione excuse moi ! Je te rappelle dans un moment. Là, j'ai une urgence, lançai-je en lui raccrochant au nez.

- Par Hécate, Draco ! Non ! Ne fais pas ça à Ron ! Aie ça doit faire mal, criai-je tandis que ma tête s'inclinait involontairement sur le côté pour suivre ce qui se passait à l'écran.

Quand, enfin, l'infernal montage s'effaça pour laisser place à mon poste de travail, j'étais pantelant et diablement excité sur ma chaise. J'avais même déjà fait glisser ma main dans l'élastique de mon boxer. J'appuyai ma tête sur le tek froid de mon bureau pour reprendre mon souffle.

Alors que je parvenais à me calmer, le bip de ma messagerie instantanée retentit dans la chambre.

Merlin : As-tu apprécié le cadeau ? C'est une invention de mon cru.

HP : C'était très mal venu, j'étais au téléphone.

Merlin : Es-tu toujours au téléphone ?

HP : Non, se branler en tenant le combiné c'est pas pratique.

Merlin : Alors je peux peut être te faire profiter d'une autre invention de mon cru.

HP : Si elle est dans le genre de la précédente. Non, merci, ça va seulement me frustrer.

Merlin : Je ne peux pas te dire de télécharger le fichier si t'en as... J'ai pu vérifier moi-même qu'elles étaient bien là. Elles sont d'ailleurs parfaitement délicieuses l'une comme l'autre

HP : Tu ne veux pas changer de sujet !

Je rougissais à présent furieusement.

Merlin : Télécharge ça, écrivit Merlin en m'envoyant un fichier joint.

En tremblant, j'ai laissé ma main tomber sur la souris avant de cliquer sur le nom du fichier... et... rien ne se produisit...

HP : Il ne se passe rien

Tandis que je finissais d'écrire cette phrase un vent chaud et moite passa au travers de ma robe de chambre et parcourut mon échine je me cambrai immédiatement.

HP ??????????????

HP : Je peux savoir ce qui se passe !

Le courant se glissait à présent le long de mon cou, parfois j'avais l'impression qu'il me mordillait. Le nœud de mon peignoir était en train de se défaire. Je rattrapai les cordons pour ne pas me retrouver en boxer. Mais la brise humide faisait simultanément descendre mon vêtement de mes épaules et remonter un des pans de la robe le long de ma jambe. Le souffle caressa ma cuisse en séparant le tissu. Mes réticences fondaient comme un esquimau au soleil. L'air courait sur moi comme des dizaines de petites mains tantôt caressantes, tantôt dures tandis qu'elles pinçaient avidement les mamelons sur mon torse déjà douloureux tant ils étaient réveillés.

Merlin : J'espère que tu apprécies ma nouvelle création. Je regrette seulement de ne pas pouvoir te voir en ce moment.

Ce qu'aurait aperçu Merlin s'il en avait été capable aurait été un Harry, les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais, le feu aux joues, le nez violacé, tremblant de passion contenue. Certains auraient peut être dit un appel à la luxure mais je n'aimais pas l'image que me renvoyait le miroir. Le museau cassé n'y était pour rien, j'avais juste l'air vilain.

Je fermai les yeux pour ne plus me voir et le courant semblait de plus en plus insistant. Des caresses humides sur mes lèvres et sur mon torse, succédaient à des griffures dans mon dos et sur ma nuque.

Je me laissai tomber de ma chaise de bureau et des doigts s'insinuèrent entre mes fesses taquinant l'entrée sans jamais s'y introduire.

Il y avait comme des petites bouches qui dévoraient l'intérieur de mes cuisses, qui déposaient des baisers brûlants sur mes reins. Je me cambrai violemment pour m'échapper de ce supplice sensuel.

Les mains avaient maintenant entrepris de clouer mes poignets et mes chevilles au sol tandis que dans un parfait synchronisme, les bouches s'étaient attaquées à mon boxer qui se déchirait comme s'il était grignoté par des souris.

Le tissu céda dévoilant mon sexe tendu au-delà de l'imaginable. Toutes les caresses se concentrèrent sur lui jusqu'à m'en rendre fou. Si je n'avais pas été cloué au sol. Je me serais arqué à tel point que ma colonne aurait cassé.

Mon souffle était court...

Ma voix se brisait d'avoir trop gémit...

Mon corps brillait dans la lumière diaphane du matin...

Une unique goutte de sueur glissait le long de mon torse...

Mes jambes tremblaient impatientes...

Alors, la jouissance m'emporta comme un aigle affamé. Elle me terrassa me laissant seul dans cette chambre avec un souvenir qui s'apparentait plus à un rêve qu'à un passé possible. Mon dernier râle se fana dans ma gorge meurtrie. Ciel, c'était trop bon.

Il ne restait rien de cette brise tentatrice, de ces bouches humides, de ces mains dominatrices. J'étais seul... encore une fois.


End file.
